Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of ceramic materials, and more particularly to a sintering-free inorganic ceramic brick-plate and its preparation method.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, the ceramic has high strength, beautiful outlook and good wear and weather resistance after high temperature sintering and surface printing and spraying glaze treatment, it is one of the best building decoration materials, and there are trillions of market demands for the ceramic every year. However, the traditional ceramic production is an industry which has not only high energy consumption, high emission and high pollution, but also is labor-intensive and is prone to safety accidents. Due to the particularity of the process, the traditional ceramic production must be a twenty-four hours continuous production, the kiln is often repaired, causing overcapacity. In order to market and export, the competition of all enterprises is vicious at the expense of energy resources, resources and environmental pollutions. Therefore, these phenomena need to be improved.